gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kakushin VGC-1
The VGC-1 (short for "Vector graphics Gaming Computer-1") is a fanonical 1980s-era video game console. Created and manufactured by Kakushin Gaming, it was Japan's answer to the Vectrex console from North America. Details Console The VGC-1 is a tabletop-based gaming console with a built-in vector display CRT monitor measuring 12" x 12", a tiny bit larger compared to the Vectrex's 9" x 11" vector monitor. Its technical specifications are about on-par with the Vectrex, but with slightly faster processing speed and a little bit more ROM and RAM. In addition to a cartridge slot and a set of four controller ports, the system features an expansion port for a variety of peripherals. Controller: VGJ-3 The VGJ-3 is the VGC-1's standard game controller, and the system comes packaged with one. It is an analog joystick controller with three fire buttons, and is distinguished by a squarish joystick knob with rounded corners, similar to the Sega Master System Control Stick. It is designed to be set and used on a flat surface, considering that the VGC-1 is a tabletop system. It also has four grippy rubber feet on the underside of its base for this purpose. V-Cassette The VGC-1 uses ROM cartridges called "V-Cassettes". They each have a capacity of 32 KB, like with the Vectrex's own game cartridges. Some V-Cassettes have larger capacities than standard for special software titles that specifically require the use of the VGMM-16 memory module. List of Peripherals Input Devices *VGJ-3 - Standard joystick controller. *VGJ-2 - Two-button joystick controller. *VGJ-H2 - Handheld joystick controller with two action buttons. *VGJ-A3 - Arcade controller with a microswitch joystick and three arcade-style buttons. *VGJ-A2 - Arcade controller with a microswitch joystick and two arcade-style buttons. *VGKP-N - Numerical keypad for playing more complex games, as well as educational math games. It is also usable with the VHC-1 home computing module. *VG-KB - Keyboard for use with the VHC-1 home computing module. *VGT-3 - An arcade-style trackball controller with three action buttons. *VGD-2 - An arcade-style dial controller with two action buttons for playing certain kinds of games. *VG-LP - A light pen for use in specialized software titles. *VG-LG - A light gun for use in shooting games. Expansion Port Use *VGMM-16 - A memory module that adds 16K to the system's memory, to allow for playing higher-capacity games, also usable with the VHC-1 home computing module. *VHC-1 - A module that converts the VGC-1 into a home computer. It comes in a bundle with the VGKB keyboard, tape deck, and VASIC, which is a special version of BASIC for the system. *V-2PC - A module with a cable which allows two VGC-1s to be hooked up to each other for head-to-head competition on certain games, up to eight players depending on the game. *VSSM-1 - Speech synthesis module usable with certain software titles. More to be added Storage *VHC-T1 - Tape drive for use with the VHC-1 home computing module. *VHC-T2 - Double-deck tape drive for use with the VHC-1 home computing module. *VHC-FD - 5.25" floppy disk drive for use with the VHC-1 home computing module. *VHC-DFD - Dual-density 5.25" double floppy disk drive. *VHC-FD v.3.5 - A 3.5" floppy disk drive released as the successor to the earlier 5.25" drives. More to be added Games V-Cassette *''Super Squash'' *''Robot Boxer'' *''Cyber Shooting Gallery'' *''Tunnel Blaster'' *''Meteor Crusher'' *''Surf Lifesaving'' *''Formula 10,000'' *''Machine Hunter'' *''Vectoro Fantasio'' *''Tunnel Blaster 2nd'' *''Dogfighter'' *''The Maze'' *''Return to the Maze'' *''The Maze III'' *''The Amazing Puzzle Cube'' More to be added VHC-1 Software *''VASIC v1.0'' *''VASIC v1.5'' *''Math Maze'' *''Geography Station'' *''Geometry Jungle'' *''Spelling Bee-Bee'' *''Book of Ages: History Made Fun!'' *''Spreadsheet Builder'' *''Vec's Art Studio'' *''Vec's Animation Studio'' More to be added Category:Pages by JustAlex93 Category:Console Category:Consoles Category:Video Game Consoles